Uzumaki sensei
by Hinaku-Hyuno
Summary: una hermosa chica de cabellos azules sera protegida en todo momento por su mejor amigo y terminaran enamorandose, pero el destina terminara por separarlos y reencontralos 4 años despues pero ahora él sera su profesor y ella su alumna podra continar así...
1. Me enamore de tus recuerdos

Uzumaki-Sensei

Capitulo 1

"Me enamoré en medio de recuerdos"

Una joven de hermoso cabello azul caminaba camino al colegio, ella era la más inteligente y responsable del colegio, era la presidenta de su clase pero lo que más llamaba la atención de ella era sus brillantes ojos perlados.

Caminaba distraída, este sería el comienzo del último año, ya se acercaba su graduación, en ese colegio tan preciado para ella, nunca olvidaría su primer año que aunque al principio la trataban mal por razones que todavía desconocía, fue su mejor año, pues conoció a alguien realmente especial.. y se enamoró de él.

Lo recordaba bien, cuando puso el pie por primera vez allí todo el mundo la miraba como si fuera "una mosca en aquella sopa" otros simplemente la ignoraban y los demás lo molestaban talvez seria por su larga caballera azul que le llegaba a la cintura o por sus brillantes ojos perlados o por ser la heredera de una familia que rumoraban pertenecía a la mafia, aunque no lo eran, lo cierto era que la odiaban pero eso aunque en cierta forma le daba miedo poco le importaba había decido mostrarle su valentía a todos y que aprobaría con excelentes notas a pesar de sus fastidiosas bromas que le hacían todo el tiempo. Ella los superaría a todos.

Al final del día, todos salían de clases apresuradamente muchos de los chicos la empujaron por "error". Eso realmente lo entristeció por que eran así, no la conocían, ella no era mala, todo lo contrario sus antiguas amigas la querían muchísimo. Ella era dulce y muy buena persona y por eso su odioso padre las separo de ella llevándola a estudiar muy lejos de su antiguo hogar.

Era horrible sentirse rechazada pero todavía no llegaba lo peor. Fue la última en salir del colegio esperando que no hubiera nadie mas allí camino directo a la salida observando el hilo de flores que recorrían el hermoso sendero hasta la puerta. Cuando ya iba a salir sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo.

- ¿ A donde crees que vas? - dijo un muchacho que andaba junto con otros tres que la rodearon rápidamente aprisionándola con sus brazos.

- A m-mi c-casa - contesto con voz temerosa.

- ¿Tan tarde?- pregunto uno de los chicos - te podemos acompañar- respondió otro chico.

- No gracia, me vienen a buscar- mintió para que la dejaran ir.

- Ah es cierto tu eres hija de Hiashi Hyuuga, cierto?- pregunto otro mirando libidinosamente.

- Si, se enojara si llego tarde- respondió empapada en llanto.

- Tienes un hermoso cabello azul, pero esta muy largo no te molesta.-

- No, me gusta que sea así de largo.

- Ven yo te lo acomodo, chicos sujétenla- exigió el chico que le había detenido al principio. Sacando unas tijeras de su bolsillo.

Enseguida los chicos la tomaron por los brazos mientras que el otro cortó el cabello con las tijeras. Ella grito tan fuerte como pudo y cerró los ojos asustada, escucho varios golpes cuando los volvió a abrir estaba en el piso arrodillada y pudo escuchar.

- No se le acerquen mas, estúpidos o se las verán conmigo- luego se le acerco y la ayudo a levantarse ella miro a su héroe un chico alto rubio de ojos azul claros muy guapo.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto, ella solo afirmo con la cabeza estaba asustada todavía, luego miro al piso y vio su cabello azul fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciéndole esos chicos.

- Esos imbéciles me las pagaran, no tenían porque hacerte esto- reclamo mirándole ahora a sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas. Luego saco un pañuelo y con delicadeza seco sus lágrimas- disculpa por no haberte ayudado antes, pero ahora yo te cuidare de esos idiotas- una sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro haciendo sonrojar a la muchacha.

- ¿Quien eres?- pregunto tímida.

- Me llamo Naruto- afirmo con una sonrisa grande y levantando su pulgar- mucho gusto.

- Gracia por salvarme Naruto-kun, yo soy Hinata- respondió la chica con alegría y con las mejillas rosadas.

- Ese día que nos conocimos te convertiste en mi héroe y siempre me cuidabas y me defendías, a pesar de ser 4 años mayor que yo me invitaste a salir contigo y tus amigos, me presentabas como tu "princesa", me enamoraste con cada aventura que pasábamos juntos, fue el mejor año de mi vid, pero al final tuviste que irte a la universidad y después no supe nada mas de ti y a pesar de el tiempo aun sigo enamorada de ti- comento para si misma dejando caer unas algunas lagrimas.

- Hinata-chan- exclamo una jovencita que se le acercaba y que después la abrazo fuertemente cuando la alcanzo.

- Sakuran-chan- respondió Hinata con alegría, ese abrazo le sentó muy bien pero aun así su amiga Sakura noto que había estado llorando.

- ¿Hinata estabas pensando en él?- pregunto aun sabiendo su respuesta, ya Sakura la conocía tanto o más que ella misma.

- Si- respondió triste.

- No te preocupes, te tengo una sorpresa que te hará olvidar esa tristeza- sorprendió a Hinata.

- ¿De que se trata?- pregunto desconcertada.

- Ya lo veras- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, alegrando también a Hinata y luego siguieron caminando hasta llegar al colegio.

Sakura era la mejor amiga de Hinata, una chica de ojos verdes, piel blanca y cabello rosa era alta de linda figura y al igual que ella era una de las mejores alumnas presidenta del club estudiantil, capitana de porristas y la que se había ganado la confianza de la directora, siempre a sido la mejor amiga de Hinata y le ayudaba en todo al igual que Hinata a ella.

Ya había pasado 6 horas desde que entraron a su primera clase, y ahora venia "deportes" ya era hora para la sorpresa para Hinata.

- Vamos Hinata- decía Sakura llevando del brazo a Hinata hasta el cambiador- apúrate.

Entraron al cambiador, todavía Hinata siendo jalada por su amiga. Después de cambiarse Sakura salió mucho antes que ella pidiéndole que la esperara en el gimnacio.

Al llegar al gimnacio todas sus demás compañeras esperaban a la profesora, unas charlaban y chismeaban y las demás se entretenían en cualquier otra cosa. Se sentó en las tribunas y se dejo sumergir en su pensamiento, de nuevo se distrajo tanto que no presto atención a la llegada del profesor hasta que una de sus compañeras le dio un golpe en las costillas.

- Mira - dijo su compañera al hacerlo mientras ella levantaba la vista para ver a quien tenia justo al frente de ella.

- Hola princesita - saludó un joven de encantadores ojos azules claros los que pensó que jamás volvería a ver.

- N-Naruto-kun - de seguro su mente le estaba jugando una broma ¿no podía ser él o sí?

-Por ahora seré Uzumaki-sensei- susurró socarronamente sobre su oído para luego dedicarle la sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir aun más rápido de lo normal, sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle y la que estaba antes parada ahora caía lentamente perdiendo todas sus fuerzas y la poca conciencia que le quedaba por culpa de sus propios nervios pero por fortuna alguien la tomo entre sus brazos.

Se despertó media hora después, movía su cuerpo con pesadez y se sintió un poco mareada, estaba recostada en una camilla y al lado de ésta estaba sentada su pequeña amiga.

- ¡Hinata despertaste!- afirmó al verla intentando levantarse.

- S-si ¿-Q-que pasó?- preguntó despistada

- Te desmayaste - contestó un poco preocupada

- Señorita Hyuuga debería descansar un rato más - contestó un hombre que venia entrando al ver a Hinata intentando levantarse pero ella no podía creer quien era el que estaba en frente de ella.

-Sasuke-kun- afirmó señalando al joven doctor que lo observaba un poco sonriente.

- Hola Hinatita - contestó sonriendo egocéntricamente y observaba cuidadosamente a las dos chicas.

- ¿lo conoces? - preguntó la otra chica ahora desconcertada

- e-es un amigo de Naruto-kun - contestó la joven de cabellos azules y luego lo recordó - ¿Sakura, de verdad Naruto-kun está aquí? - se apresuró a preguntar un tanto desesperada, no sabia si solo lo había soñado.

- ¡si, es cierto! - contestó el nombrado sonriente que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

- Naruto-kun - repitió su nombre tímida.

- me alegra que estés mejor - camino hasta acercarse a ella y puso su mano en su frente - por lo menos no tienes fiebre - ella se sonrojo al sentirlo tan cerca.

Había cambiado tanto, ahora era mucho mas alto, llevaba su cabello un poco mas largo, sus ojos mantenían ese hermoso brillo y ahora era mas corpulento y fuerte, era realmente guapo pero seguía siendo el mismo atolondrado del que se había enamorada. Fue tanto el tiempo que duraron mirándose a los ojos que no se dieron cuenta que los habían dejado solos.

- ¿como has estado?- pregunto acabando con el silencio que antes había provocado.

- h-he estado b-bien - contestó tímida - y se ve que tu también - reafirmó al verlo tan maduro.

- Podría decirse - suspiró y la miró de nuevo - Lo siento, la ultima vez me fui sin despedirme - se disculpo tomándola de la mano.

- No fue tu culpa yo llegue tarde - contestó ella apretando su mano.

- Ahora seré tu profesor - informo sonriente y le dio un beso en la frente - ¡te extrañe! - confesó luego de recordar todos los días que había deseado volver por su pequeña princesa - pero imagino que ya debes tener novio - expresó mientras rascaba su cabeza despistadamente, sabia que a una chica tan linda no debían faltarle pretendientes.

- te equivocas Naruto-kun, yo jamás te he olvidado - expresó sin darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras y el solo sonrió de nuevo.

- eso esta bien por que yo tampoco lo he hecho - la abrazó fuertemente, después de todo estaban solos y él seguía queriéndola mucho pues era ella una de las principales razones por las que había buscado trabajo allí. Jamás pudo olvidar a esa hermosa chica de ojos perlados, aun la abrazaba hasta que sintió alguien acercarse.

- Esta bien señorita me alegro que ya esta bien- dijo después de soltarla bruscamente y sintió que los observaban - me gustaría que me mostrara la ciudad algún día, ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Ella no cabía en la realidad pensaba que era solo un sueño, el estaba con ella y todavía la quería, si solo estaba soñando deseaba jamás poder despertar. Otra vez la joven estaba tan distraída que no notó que alguien la observaba recelosa pues esa persona había puesto su ojo en el guapo profesor y sabia que ella lo estaba conquistando pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.


	2. Trampas

Capitulo II

"Trampas"

Así pasaron las semanas aquellos dos no podían demostrarse realmente lo que sentían ya que había que cuidar que nadie los viera así que Sakura se convirtió en su intermediaria, pero aquella persona que los observaba desde que el nuevo sensei había llegado decidió dar el primer paso.

-¡Naruto-sensei hola!-aquella chica rubia estaba decidida a convertirse en la única para su sensei así que se acerco efusivamente hacia el.

-Dígame señorita Yamanaka ¿que es lo que necesita?-

-Ay sensei ya le dije que no tiene que ser tan formal conmigo, tráteme como una amiga-esto lo decía con el atrevimiento que la caracterizaba por algo aquella chica era la mas odiada de la escuela.

-Esta bien entonces señorita Ino para que es que me necesita-

-Es que me duele mucho aquí- mientras decia esto tomo la mano del sensei y la recorrió por toda su espalda-No se si será algo grave que opinas podré hacer los ejercicios o mejor me quedo aquí junto a ti-

-E...esta bien quédese aquí conmigo podría ayudarme a llenar estas listas-la chica había logrado poner nervioso a Naruto pues no hacia falta decir que ella tenia un cuerpo espectacular al que ningún hombre se había podido resistir.

-Gracias sensei-abrazándolo efusivamente mientras miraba de reojo a la chica de ojos perlados que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

-Maldita Ino, deberíamos de hacer algo Hinata-

-No te preocupes Sakura, tengo que confiar en Naruto-kun, se que el no me traicionaría- aunque trataba de sonar convincente, en el fondo se sentía insegura del amor de Naruto pero lo único que le quedaba era aferrarse a los recuerdos que ellos habían creado juntos.

-Yo no estaría tan confiada, no por Naruto sino por esa Ino bien sabes que ella no se detiene hasta que consigue lo que quiere- ella estaba preocupada por su mejor amiga ya que no quería verla sufrir, era bastante con lo que tenia que aguantar en su casa como para estar soportando algo así.

Al fin sonaba la campana de salida, pero como todas las tardes Hinata esperaba a su sensei afuera de la puerta del estacionamiento pero al percatarse de con quien venia acompañado prefirió retirarse del lugar.

-¡Que dices como que la acompaño a su casa!-

-Si eso fue lo que alcancé a escuchar- decia la chica sollozando mientras hablaba por teléfono con su amiga.

-Tenias que haber intervenido Hinata, esa esta buscando cualquier pretexto para estar cerca de el- ella estaba completamente fuera de si pues ya había experimentado lo que Ino era capaz de hacer.- Muy bien voy para tu casa tenemos que ir de compras, el mejor remedio para curar la depresión.

-P...pero yo- no sabia que hacer su amiga era demasiado efusiva y a veces había que lidiar con sus cambios repentinos.

-No se diga mas voy para allá- esto decia la oji verde cortando la conversación.

-Pa...padre, voy a.. a salir un momento con Sakura-chan no tardo- lo decia temerosa pues sabia muy bien como era la personalidad de su padre.

-Has lo que quieras mientras no perjudiques a la familia ya lo sabes- el padre de Hinata era un hombre frío, al que solo le importaba la reputación de la familia y guardar las apariencias pues bien sabia que sus negocios no eran nada honestos.

-Claro padre no se preocupes no haré nada imprudente- así la chica salía de la mansión Hyuga para encontrarse con su amiga.

-Neji sabes lo que debes de haber verdad-

-Claro Hiashi-sama seguiré a Hinata-sama como usted lo ha ordenado-

Ya en el centro comercial las dos chicas se divertían, así olvidaban poco a poco, el por que de sus lagrimas, en especial Hinata, pero sus sonrisas se borraron al ver quienes estaban sentados en aquella mesa.

-¡Princesa, ven aquí estamos!-el estaba tan feliz de ver a su princesa ya que no comprendía por que ella no lo había esperado como de costumbre.

-¿Que hacemos Hinata?- ella estaba tanto o mas nerviosa ya que el amigo doctorcito del sensei no le era del todo indiferente.

-Tenemos que ir con ellos, no tenemos otra opción- ella no tenia nada de ganas de ver en ese momento a Naruto pero su corazón podía más que su mente.-Hola Sasuke- kun, Naruto-kun-

-Hola Hinata, te noto algo triste que te hizo este tonto-lo decia con ese tono irónico que bien lo caracterizaba.

-Yo no le hecho nada, pero ¿por que no me esperaste hoy princesa?-

-Por que parecía que estabas algo ocupado- lo decia tragándose las lagrimas que en ese momento querían aparecer por su rostro.

-¿Ocupado? pero en que- el no entendía de la ella hablaba pues no creía que hubiera hecho algo para lastimarla.

-Llevando a Ino a su casa- contesto la amiga de la chica que en eso momento ya se encontraba muy molesta.

-Pero yo me negué no la quise llevar te lo juro- al decir esto estaba por completo confundido por la reacción de su princesa.

-Hay por favor, Hinata no es tonta Naruto no quieras jugar con ella Naruto-

-Es mejor que nos vayamos Sakura este no es asunto nuestro, y lo estas empeorando todo- lo decia mientras tomaba a la chica por el brazo para llevársela lo mas lejos posible.

-N...no se molesten yo soy la que me voy no quiero estar aquí- ya no pudo aguantar mas y unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, se levanto y corrió sin darse cuenta que el la iba siguiendo.

-Princesa que es lo que te pasa, no comprendo que es lo que te hice-

-Si...si quieres estar con Ino, p...por mi n..no hay problema solo no juegues mas con mis sentimientos-

-Pero de que estas hablando, yo no pienso en nadie mas que no seas tu y así ha sido desde que te conocí, tu eres y serás mi única princesa.

-Entonces júrame que jamás me volverás a dejar, por que yo no podría volver a soportarlo-

-Te lo juro jamás volverás a estar sola- este juramento lo sellaba con un tierno y apasionado beso a la chica, el hizo que los dos se olvidaran por un momento de todo lo que los rodeaba, sin percatarse de que alguien los miraba y no precisamente con felicidad por presenciar ese momento.

Al día siguiente Hinata acudió al colegio con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, ya que sabía muy bien que el hombre que ella amaba le correspondía de la misma y aunque tuvieran problemas siempre podrían superarlos.

-Hinata-sama, quería hablar con usted- decia el chico, que al igual que Hinata tenia los ojos perlados, puesto que el también era de la familia Hyuga.

-Dime Neji que es lo que se te ofrece- ella le tenia igual temor que a su padre pues su primo siempre había sido indiferente con ella y en raras ocasiones le dirigía la palabra.

-Conozco muy bien tu pequeño secreto- lo decia con una sonrisa fría en sus labios pues sabia que tenia completamente acorralada a la chica.

-D..de qu...que estas hablando, y...yo no guardo ningún secreto-

-Que tal tu romance con el sensei de deportes, realmente creíste que podrías mantenerlo en secreto, sabes muy bien que si le digo lo que se a mi tío no solo te mandara a estudiar al extranjero sino que también desaparecerá a tu noviecito-

-No, no le digas nada a mi padre te lo ruego Neji no lo hagas- lo decia con una voz suplicante y lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Entonces déjalo! acaba con esa estupida relación de una buena vez.-

-No, yo no voy a dejar a Naruto, ni por ti ni por mi padre el es el único que me ha hecho feliz en mucho tiempo, así que no lo dejare- lo dijo con una voz y firmeza que dejo sin habla a su primo y se marcho del lugar.

-Tal parece que la pequeña Hinata se escapo de tus cadenas, no es así Neji- aparecía aquella chica la cual su única intención era le de conquistar a su sensei.

-¿Que haces aquí Ino? que note han dicho que no te metas en los asuntos de los demás-

-Vamos no tienes por que fingir conmigo, vengo a proponerte algo interesante que a ti y a mi nos conviene-

-De que me serviría hacer tratos contigo-

-Destruyamos a esa estupida parejita-

-Tal parece que el sensei no te presto mucha atención- lo decia en tono burlón pues sabia que ella se podría furiosa.

-El idiota de Naruto esta segado por tu primita, y yo lo quiero para mi y tu por supuesto quieres a Hinata solo para ti o me equivoco-

-De que estas hablando, yo lo hago por la familia no por que ella me interese- lo decia un poco nervioso pues la chica había dado en el clavo el desde siempre había estado enamorado de su prima -Pero que propones que hagamos-

-Tu tienes todas las armas para sacar del juego a Hinata, solo tienes que contárselo a tu tío, yo me encargare de Naruto por que tendrá que caer ante mi si no es por las buenas, lo será por las malas- ella estaba completamente segura de que así seria fuera como fuera ella debería tenerlo.

-Piensas drogarlo o algo así-

-Ya veremos, ya veremos, por lo pronto tú encárgate de tu parte y asegúrate bien de que Hinatita no vuelva a ver a su sensei-

-No te preocupes, hemos hecho un buen trato.


	3. solo te quiero a ti

Capitulo Final

"Yo solo te amo a ti"

El trato estaba hecho y ellos comenzaron a actuar pronto Ino se alejo y Neji partió de nuevo a la mansión no sin antes avisarle a su tío.

- Hiashi-sama tengo algo importante que contarle, estaré allí en 20 minutos- colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a seguir su camino acelerando el paso mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Era el fin de esa tierna pareja.

Hinata había entrado como siempre a su clase, estaba preocupada, estaba perdida y ella lo sabia, conocía bastante bien a su primo pero rezaba para que el se callase.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Sakura podía notar la preocupación en su rostro.

- No- advirtió- Neji lo sabe- Sakura al igual que Hinata comenzó a preocuparse, ese día ninguna de las dos presto atención en clase tratando de resolver ese problema. Pero Hinata supo que estaba perdida cuando su chofer entro a su clase y su profesor le pidió que se fuera con el chofer.

- ¿Que sucede?- el chofer no respondió pero su silencio era suficiente para saber que ella estaba en problemas. Llegaron pronto a la mansión y el la hizo bajar de el auto.

-Hiashi-sama la espera- entonces eso significa que ya lo sabe se dijo así misma antes de intentar tomar el valor para poder enfrentarlo.

- Buenos días Padre, ya he venido- saludo amablemente tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Pero el enfado que mostraba el rostro de su padre no ayuda para nada.

- No finjas, sabes muy bien por que estas aquí- su puño golpeo la mesa de su escritorio tratando de calmar el enojo pero era imposible- Me puedes explicar por que has estado saliendo con un profesor creyendo que jamás me enteraría- expuso el punto tan rápido de ella retrocedió asustada.

No podía creerlo Neji le había traicionado y ahora pagaría las consecuencias de su amor, pero debía ser fuerte, por Naruto, debía enfrentarse a su padre.

- Ese profesor es el hombre que amo, lo conozco desde hace mucho y ahora que estamos juntos no dejare que nos separes- El valor se reflejo en su rostro y su padre no podía creerlo pero eso no bastaría para salvarlos.

- Ja, me importa un comino si es el hombre que amas, no volverás a verlo y yo me encargare de eso- se levanto de su asiento y se camino hasta donde estaba ella- Te iras a estudiar fuera del país, has maletas te vas mañana, quieras o no- fue lo ultimo que dejo antes de salir de la habitación y dejar a Hinata completamente desconsolada.

Cayo de rodillas al piso no lo podía creer en un pestañar su padre le había arruinado la vida Pero no había tiempo que perder necesitaba estar con el, hacer algo para seguir a su lado, seco sus lagrimas y se dirigió a la salida.

- Hermana deberías hacerle caso a papá- se coloco en frente obstruyendo el paso de la peli azul.

- Lo siento Hanabi-nee-chan pero ahora no puedo- era la primera vez que le hablaba de una forma tan dura por la cual su hermanita no pudo seguir deteniéndola.

- El no te conviene- fue todo lo que yo cuando salió de su casa, dolía en serio, dolía, saber que toda su familia estaba en su contra. En menos de 20 minutos estuvo de nuevo en frente del colegio y en 5 mas estuvo cerca de la oficina de su amado en donde entro sin tocar pero habría sido mejor que no lo hubiera hecho.

- Naruto-kun- su corazón se rompió al ver a su afamado profesor besar a la insoportable de Ino, no tuvo mas remedio que salir corriendo de ese lugar, destrozada y empapada en llanto de nuevo pero ahora su corazón, dolía mas, ella como una tonta defendiéndolo y el solo quería jugar con ella, tal vez irse no era mal idea.

- Suéltame- empujo a la rubia que antes le había apresado en un beso- No se que te sucede pero debo aclarártelo pero estoy enamorado de otra persona y ni tu ni nadie cambiara eso- aclaro enfadado empujándola hacia atrás.

- ¿No me digas que no te gusto?- termino de escupir su veneno. - Además si hablas de Hinata, te aseguro que debe de estar partiendo fuera del país y tu no podrás detenerla- termino su tarea y salió contenta del aula dejándolo hundirse en esa terrible realidad, todo había salido exactamente como lo había planeado y de seguro Hinata no quería volver a verlo jamás.

El no podía creerlo, de seguro Ino estaba mintiendo pero porque decía ese tipo de cosas, necesitaba verla, aclararlo todo y que ella le rectificara que estarían juntos para siempre al contrario de lo que Ino le había dicho.

Salió sin importar las advertencias que le había hecho Tsunade, no le importaba su trabajo al diablo con su carrera pues para el lo mas importante era su adorada princesa por ella estaba ahí, por ella había regresado y había prometido jamás volver a dejarla.

Al rato estaba allí en esa enorme mansión, los guardias no pudieron detenerlo, destrozo la puerta para que lo dejaran pasar, el solo quería verla, y quedarse para siempre con ella.

- Princesa ¿donde estas?- gritaba como loco buscándola por todas partes.

- Te ordeno que salgas de mi casa- la voz de Hiashi retumbó por toda la casa.

- No lo haré sin verla- aclaro serio pues el no temía a es hombre.

- Que te digo que te vayas- amenazo mientras le proporciona un golpe que fácilmente Naruto esquivo.

- Ya te dije que no- respondió en el mismo tono serio esta decidido a verla.

- Basta Naruto-kun- los detuvo poniéndose en medio para luego empujar a Naruto- no quiero verte- las lagrimas rodaron de nuevo pero ahora por parte de Naruto- tu me has engañado y no quiero volver a verte- el dolor los atropelló, sus corazones ambos sufrían- vete y déjame en paz- escupió sin mirarlo pues sabia que al hacerlo se arrepentiría de todo aun lo amaba pero el solo había jugado con ella.

- ¿De que hablas princesa?- de nuevo despistado no sabía cual era la razón del enojo de la peli azul.

- Te vi con Ino- suspiró ahogadamente- no quiero volver a verte, fuera de aquí- exigió estallando en lagrimas fingir enojo no era nada fácil tratándose de el.

Fue entonces que Naruto se resigno, quería explicarle decirle que ella lo había besado pensó eso era lo que ella quería pues el la haría feliz.

- Esta bien- se acerco a ella y le beso la frente como ese día- pero jamás te engañe- se voltio a la salida- siempre te voy a amar, tu eres mi única princesa- se perdió en la oscuridad de las calles. Era terriblemente doloroso despedirse de esa manera pero también era la única forma de protegerla de su padre, eso era lo que creía ella.

- ¿A donde crees que vas?- unos hombres aparecieron rodeando a Naruto y después no supo mas.

Al día siguiente Hinata estaba preparada para irse en sus manos llevaba una maleta y su padre la esperaba para acompañarla al avión.

- ¿Estas segura de que quieres irte?- pregunto su amiga por ultima vez y su compañera solo asintio.

- Gracias por todo Sakura-chan- agradeció con una reverencia.

- No te preocupes- la abrazo y dejo caer algunas lagrimas sobre sus hombros no deseaba ver partir a su mejor amiga y todo por culpa de Naruto. Ella también la abrazo era a Sakura a quien mas le dolía tener que dejarla pero un sonido las distrajo. El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Que sucede?- atendió su teléfono rosa un poco preocupada al ver quien era- no puede ser, espera ya te la paso- le mostro su teléfono a Hinata en señal para que lo tomara- es Sasuke-

- ¿Q-que p-pasa S-sasuke-k-kun?- la voz temblorosa ocultaba su preocupación y su tristeza.

- Es Naruto, llego anoche en un ambulancia, unos tipos lo atacaron casi hasta matarlo, esta muy mal- soltó el teléfono de la impresión no podía creerlo su padre había traicionado su trato- vamos- dijo al ver a Sakura.

-¿A donde vas?- su padre la jalo del brazo evitando que avanzara, pero ella se zafó fácilmente de su agarre- si te vas te olvidas que eres una Hyuuga- amenazo creyendo que con eso podría detenerla.

- Sabes que papa- se voltio a verlo- jamás me importo ser una Hyuuga y creo que para ti seria mejor que no lo fuera, siempre te has avergonzado de mi así, que por que mejor te olvidas de mi y me dejas en paz- su padre se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Hinata impregnado en odio- hoy cumplo 18 así que por lo tanto puedo decidir y- suspiro- me quedo con Naruto-kun- tomo a Sakura por el brazo y ambas salieron del aeropuerto pues ya su padre no tenia ningún poder sobre ella.

- Hinata- su amiga no creía que ella hubiera logrado enfrentar al gran Hiashi pero ahora solo quería ir al hospital

Llegaron lo más pronto posible. Subieron hasta el piso donde se encontraba Naruto y se encontraron con Sasuke en el pasillo.

- ¿Como esta? ¿donde esta?- la angustia corría por sus venas.

- Esta allí, puedes pasar- señalo una habitación y Hinata entro rápido. Sakura iba a seguirla pero Sasuke la jalo del brazo.

- Déjalos solos- ella acepto y se fue con Sakuke a esperar.

- Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun- repetía como una loca al encontrarlo tirado en esa cama lleno de vendajes y miles de maquinas rodeándolo. Esta durmiendo y simplemente se sentó y tomo su mano- lo siento Naruto-kun debí creerte, debí haberme ido contigo, sino no estuvieras aquí- las lagrimas se hicieron presentes era doloroso verlo así.

- Tranquila princesa- comenzó a abrir los ajos de a poco- yo debo pedirte disculpas- sonrió- Ino..- un dedo se coloco sobre su boca impidiendo que continuara.

- Eso no importa ahora- le sonrió sinceramente, la preocupación le había ayudado a olvidarla.

- Si importa- refuto- jamás te engañe esa niñata me engaño para lograr besarme- se defendió y ella se sorprendió- princesita yo solo te amo a ti y solo a ti- la tomo por el rostro.

- Yo también te amo Naruto-kun, lo siento tanto- recordó que su padre era el que le había hecho a su querido.

- No te preocupes yo estoy bien- intento levantarse pero el dolor le obligo a recostartse de nuevo.

- No lo estas- respondió ayudándolo a recostarlo pero no estaba preparada para lo que Naruto hizo, la jalo del brazo tan fuerte que callo sobre el y se apodero se sus labios, tan dulcemente que se olvidaron completamente del estado de Naruto.

- Te amo princesa no importa que enfrentarme a tu padre, prometo que te quedaras conmigo para siempre estaba decidido de cumplir esa promesa

- No te preocupes por el renuncie a seguir siendo su hija y a su estúpido apellido- aclaro sonriendo y eso lo hizo inmensamente feliz.

- Bueno ahora te convertirás en la Sr. Uzumaki- dijo robándole un beso.

- ¿En serio Naruto-kun?- estaba embobada con la noticia.

- Si ttebayoh- dijo sonriente mientras la abrazaba feliz fue allí cuando lo comprendió Hinata era la luz que tanto había querido y ahora nada ni nadie lograría separarla de ella la amaba y se lo recordaría cada día del resto de su vida.

Es la primera vez que hago una historia con la ayuda de una amiga, pero nos quedo tan mal o no???

Quiero Darles las gracias a los hermosos reviews que me han dejado y quería pedirles que por fa lean mis otras historias please ^^


End file.
